When in Neverland
by Keyez91
Summary: Post Season 2 finale. Emma and Killian go looking for Henry and Emma finds herself playing nurse for Hook. I know, been there, done that... Just give it a try and remember that's my first FF ever, so be nice... or don't, that's completely up to you. Complete
1. Chapter 1

Night had fallen in Neverland and everybody was asleep except for the two of them. Emma coudn't sleep, she kept thinking about Henry. She wanted to go and search for him the moment they reached this godforsaken place, but he wouldn't let her "you know Swan, Neverand is a dangerous place, most of all at night. You should stay here on the Jolly, get some rest. We'll go looking for your boy when the Sun comes up"

"Hook, I have to find him, I have to go and you can't stop me! I'm going right now, with or without you!"

"Are you deaf? Haven't you heard what I just told you. You can't go out there alone. You're gonna get yourself killed!"

They kept on bickering like that for a while, then Killian realized he wasn't going to talk her out of this, so he decided to go with her and have a what she called a "quick look around". And so out they went.

"Swan, we've been walking in this forest for the past two hours and we did't see a thing don't you think we should... Ouch!"

"What is it now, Hook?"

"Just a bug, can't we just go back to the Jolly? If something happens to you your father's gonna skin me alive"

"Concerned now, are we?"

"Just 'bout my skin lass, you have to admit it's quite beautiful, ain't it?"

Emma wanted to scream, to punch him but they had to get along if she wanted any chance in finding her son so she just muttered a "Whatever" and kept walking, Hook ahead of her...

Suddenly Hook stopped. "What? Did you hear something?"

"Nothing"

"Well, next time warn me, I woudn't want to..." and upon seeing his leer she stopped talking and started walking, she'd had enough of his innuendos.

She couldn't for the life of her tell how much they spent just walking around, time and space and everything in between seemed blurred in this place.

A twig snapped, taking her back to the then and there and making her realize that Hook was growing more and more noisy behind her.

"Dammit!" at his curse she turned around as ready as ever to berate him. "What the..." she started to say, but the reproach died on her lips upon seeing his face: even in the dim moonlight he looked pale, his ocean blue eyes almost a dull empty grey, he was sweating and it looked like he was having trouble catching his breath. He slowly got to where she was standing. He looked dazed and... sick.

"Hook are you ok?" He started to sway one, two, three times and she catched him just in time to prevent him from falling to the ground.

"Hook, you're burning up"

" 'm fine" he slurred.

He weakly tried to get up but she wouldn't let him. "No, you're not fine, you stubborn pirate! You should rest for a little bit. Here drink..." Just then he started to shiver, eyes rolling back "Hook! Hook! Look at me! DON'T YOU DARE FAINT ON ME LIKE THAT!"

She was frantic and did the only thing she could think of: she slapped him, hard until he opened his eyes again. He looked at her possibily without really seeing her and mumbled something that she couldn't quite catch: it sounded a lot like sing, or maybe thing... oh shoot, STING!

Then he lost consciousness again.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry, I knew I told ya'll I would end this with the second chapter, but the ideas kept piling up and I couldn't just shut the brain off.

I know it's, once again, short and I'm sorry about that but I promise tomorrow (max. the day after) I'll update the last chapter to this FF.

Ohi, thanks for all the reviews, they made me happy :D

PS. if you find mistakes just keep in mind that I'm Italian ^_^" ... And feel free to correct me if mistakes bother you. And now on with our little story.

CHAPTER 2

He felt like hell... He couldn't breathe, he kept tripping on his own feet, and damn was it hot in here!

He saw Emma turn around and look at him, as if concerned, _I must look just as bad as I feel_, he thought.

He had just reached her when black spots clouded his vision, he didn't even hear her asking him if he was ok and the next thing he was aware of were two slender arms keeping him upright and then gently sitting him on the cold ground.

She kept him in her embrace and he felt, rather than saw, her cool hand on his forehead, checking his temperature. _That feels good_ was what came to his mind... He wanted to add one of his witty remarks, but he just didn't have the strength to, so he simply assured her he was fine and started to get up. Try as Killian might he couldn't get up, not only because the Swan girl was keeping him down "... You stubborn pirate! You should rest for a little bit. Here drink..." _Who knew she had such a tender side beneath that steel armour? _Even if most of the time she was an open book to him, she still was a wonder, a mystery at times, and that was what was pulling him in, among many other things. He almost felt like snickering at his line of thoughts, but suddenly he felt like there was an earthquake inside of him. He couldn't stop it and he started to shiver uncontrollably, feeling colder by the second.

_That's it I'm dying, paying for all I've done _he said to himself. Actually he didn't want to die, not now that he had found a new reason to go on, something completely different from revenge and hate: now he had Emma, he cared about her, he wanted to help her finding Henry, help her heal.

He would never admit it out loud, but he was scared. Even in his state he managed to keep his cool, he let his eyes close on their own will and started to think, after all he knew Neverland like the back of his hand, had he touched or tasted something wrong he would have noticed...

Then Emma was slapping him and screaming his name _Shhht I'm bloody thinking! I can't think... Lemme think... ... the BUG! That bloody thing! I have to tell her…_

Opening his eyes again was some sort of a challenge in his shape, let alone speaking. He just hoped Emma would remember what he had taught them on their voyage to the island: he had showed them the most common dangerous plants, poisonous mushrooms, insects and the like, the bug that had stung him being one of them.

He managed to croak out something, he didn't have the time to see if Emma understood what he was trying to say because he couldn't fight it anymore and darkness took him again. He just hoped she had listened closely to his explanations.

↝Emma's POV↜

She forced herself to stay calm, even though she was so scared_; _that was all her fault, she was the one who had insisted to go even if he kept telling her it wasn't safe. She cared about him, _or something like that _she thought...

He was so pale, but so handsome nonetheless and even in her thin womanly arms he looked fragile.

His shivers had now slowed down, also he wasn't sweating or grimacing in pain anymore, but he was still so cold. An odd feeling was growing in the pit of her stomach, so she searched for his pulse point. The heartbeat was so feeble she had trouble catching it. _"No no no no Hook! please, you can't die... please Killian"_ she started to cry fearing for the worse, when all of a sudden it all came back to her

_"The sting feels a lot like your typical mosquito sting, but the venom it injects makes you feel sick, cold, sleepy. Then you faint for a good 5 hours at least"_

_"And that's it? You just lay there and then wake up. That's hardly something we should be afraid of, I'd pay to be able to take a nap"_

_"You are foolish just for saying it. The venom lowers your body temperature, your heartbeat slows down and you could freeze to death. That's if one of the many other creatures who inhabit the island don't eat you first!"_

_What he didn't tell them was what happened after the body regained its normal temperature._


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews and the tips guys and, finally, here it is, the finale.

Hope it won't disappoint ya'll.

CHAPTER 3

_Ok, fire... I need to start a fire. _She quickly gathered some branches and dry leaves and managed to start a little fire. After a couple of minutes he was still as cold as ice and his lips were getting a bluish kind of hue. She put him even closer to the fire but still nothing happened, so she did the only thing she could think of: she took off her ever present red leather jacket, then her white T-shirt and scooted closer to him to keep him warmer, hoping it would work. _I'm in my white bra and jeans, hugging the king of innuendos_ "It's a pity you won't ever know what I'm doing to save your ass. Now that I think about it it's definitely a good thing you won't or I would never hear the end of this!" she snickered, despite the situation.

She put her head on his chest and after a while she could hear his heartbeat increasing, getting stronger, healthier, and she breathed a sigh of relief wishing he would make it and wake up soon even if just to tease her.

Out of nowhere came a big furry animal, she couldn't quite understand what it was, so she just laid there, Killian in her arms, hoping it would just ignore them and go away. She had no such luck. The animal came closer and closer still, Emma put her hand on the hilt of Hook's sword, she didn't want to use her gun because she couldn't risk making too much noise and attract who knows what else.

It was sniffling Killian's feet now, out of the corner of her eye she saw how big the animal's teeth were, so she mentally prepared to fight and avoid those sharp razors.

She decided to try and scare it away, so she got up in one fast movement, taking the sword with her. The beast looked at her for a moment and when it did she saw its eyes, they were so beautiful that she couldn't bring herself to hurt this creature. They started something like a staring contest and then the animal simply turned around and walked away, hopefully for good.

She went back to the unconscious pirate lying on the ground and saw some colour had come back to his cheeks; he wasn't looking so pale anymore, it was as if he was simply sleeping it off, resting after a long tiring day at sea. Once again she found herself mesmerized by his handsome features, by those long thick and dark eyelashes, almost as beautiful as his enthralling sky blue eyes; by his lips that looked so soft, so tender. Almost without realizing it she started to imagine how it would feel to kiss those maddening lips, to kiss this unnerving, yet oddly charming pirate, _it must feel wonderful... _For a moment she thought of stealing a kiss from his sleeping figure _he would never know it,_ but then she decided against it since it wasn't the right thing to do, it wasn't fair, should they ever kiss she wanted it to be spontaneous, to be right, to be... Her fantasies were interrupted by a low moan coming from said unconscious pirate _Good god, he's waking up _she thought, but her relief was short-lived. He soon was sweating again, thrashing in his sleep and muttering something that was unintelligible to her. At first she thought that he might be dreaming or having some kind of nightmare, she didn't know if it was possible to have dreams when you fainted. Before long his moan had changed into little whimpers and it was obvious even to her that he had to be in pain, his face scrunched up in distress. To begin with she stupidly tried to rouse him, then she settled to simply pet his hair trying to calm him, telling him everything was fine, that he wasn't alone as she was there by his side and she wasn't leaving him. It seemed to work, his thrashing around coming to a halt. Then an agonizing scream came from him, followed by another, then another. It seemed never ending, he went on till his voice was hoarse. Again she didn't know what she could do to help him, to ease this seemingly unbearable pain of his. She would gladly take it from him and in her worried state she didn't completely rationally register what her mind had just suggested her, otherwise she would have been even more scared. Right now she was completely focused on the man in his arms, somebody who had given up everything he had been living for the last 300 years in order to please her; a strong man who had been hurt and beaten, but even battered and limping always got up no matter what; a pirate with a gold heart who had allowed his archenemy on his precious ship just to save her son, a man so different from the people she was used to and yet so familiar, somebody who had suffered as much as she did, if not more, but never gave up. This wonderful, witty, handsome man who was now suffering because of her stubbornness. She tried to remember if he had said anything else that day on the ship about this kind of stings, but she was more than sure he hadn't.

Once again she didn't know how much time had passed since he fainted _must be a couple of hours at least, if not more._ He wasn't screaming anymore, maybe because he didn't have enough voice to do so, but his brow was still creased, his breath coming out in short puffs, telltale signs that he was still suffering. She did nothing but keep stroking his hair, now damp with sweat, whispering words of comfort and holding him tight to her just wishing she could make him feel better by sheer willpower.

After being lost in a sea of cold and nothingness he found himself starting to feel his body again, and readied for what he knew was to come. At first it was a dull aching, then its force intensified and he started to hope he could willingly go back to the darkness that had encompassed him up until a couple of moments before. He tried to shut it out but there was no fighting it, he wanted to double over, to cry for help, to tell whoever was with him to kill him and end his torment. _Had I heard something? _Was there somebody calling his name? He was also feeling something he couldn't quite place or understand so he focused his aching and fuzzy mind on it. _Is that Emma stroking my hair? _Then he heard her voice again and for a moment he even managed to forget the pain "I'm here Killian" _She's calling me Killian, funny what it took to get her to call me by my given name _"I'm not leaving... I'm going..." Then he lost it, he started to hear loud noises _is that coming from me_, now also his throat was aching but he didn't stop, he wasn't able to. He tried to ignore it, to focus solely on her, it was a difficult task but he was bloody Captain Hook and he still loved a challenged. Like Emma, oh was she a challenge, she was his Mount Everest to climb, his ocean to cross without a ship, his Sahara to walk though, his greatest fear to overcome; she was quickly becoming his obsession, his temptation to give in to and she was there for him. He tried to fight the pain: he concentrated on her arms still holding him tight, her hand petting his hair, caressing his cheeks, his brow, his scar... He pictured her green eyes, pink lips, blond locks and all. Then he was again able to hear her voice "It's going to be all right. I'm here with you just please, hold on. Please Killian wake up"

She sounded so sad, heartbroken he wanted to tell her not to worry, that he was a thick-skinned son of a bitch but he didn't manage to do so because the empty nothingness took him again.

He was relatively calmer and she hoped the worst was over now.

Anyway she never stopped talking to him nor caressing him; not only did she think it made him feel better, but also because she wanted to take advantage of this moment to fix his features on her hands and in her mind.

Even thought she didn't want to admit it she was falling real hard for him.

When she felt him move she stopped both moving and talking prepared to have her heart shattered by another agonizing scream. It never came though, he just started to moan and then mumble, eyes still closed, face still puckered up. She got closer so she could hear him better and held her breath

"Don't"

Saying she was confused was an understatement, so she waited for him to say more

"Emm... Don't stop"

"Stop what?"

"Talking, touching my hair... 'twas nice luv"

She felt like crying and laughing all at once... But first she had to make sure he was ok: "Killian, can you open your eyes for me?"

Though he struggled, he managed to open them and she was struck silly by their beauty, they were even more beautiful now, after having feared she would never see them again.

She helped him up a bit, without letting him out of her embrace, though, as she selfishly wanted it to last a bit more. He still looked a little groggy. She passed him her canteen "How are you feeling?"

"Just a little confused, light headed maybe... But fine"

_Well, here's the macho "I'm fine" crap again_ she didn't tell him that though and even if she had the intention to he saw right through her, as usual, and added "Let me finish lass... Thanks to you"

He looked straight in her eyes, sky meeting meadow, sapphire meeting emerald.

And then he smiled to her that half smile of his, which would make every hot-blooded woman in her right mind swoon, and all she could think about was kissing him. So, the hell to the rest, that's exactly what she did, she kissed him. At first he was sensibly stunned but then he started to respond: he turned around in her arms, the roles reversed now she was the one being embraced, she was the one being caressed, by his calloused yet gentle fingers. She grabbed his hair, the air turning electric, he did the same thing and the kissed became more intense and passionate than anything she had ever experienced. Unfortunately they had to come up for air, never breaking their embrace nor eye contact though, hot fire passing between them.

"As much as I'd love to continue this, it's time to get you back beautiful"

Once again he was right, so she just let him lean a little bit against her and let him lead the both of them to his ship.

"And don't even think that we won't get back to it when we reach the Jolly" he told her with a wink making her insides melt.

The following night Killian kept his promise, more than once. They made love in his captain quarters, with the sound of the ocean and the light of the moon coming from the open window. Who knew her recipe for happiness included a ship and a pirate Captain?


End file.
